Accidentally On Purpose
by LockBox22
Summary: Rule Number 2: When using your partner's personal property you better hope there's a large amount of cash stashed somewhere in the attic. One-shot; complete.


**Hawaii Five-0: Accidentally on Purpose**

Written By LockBox22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I only own my original storyline, plot and any original characters.

Author's Note: _Thank you everyone who reviewed my last Hawaii 5-0 story. Several of you expressed that you would like to read more chapters. Sorry to disappoint, but that story is finished. Though new ideas began to form based on what I had written and the result is this story. It can be read a sequel to Accident's Happen or as a stand alone fic. Enjoy, 5-0 lovers. _

5-0

"I can't believe you did that."

Steve McGarrett looked up at his partner, Danny Williams, who sat across from him on another hospital bed. Danny looked almost dejected; sitting with his feet dangling a couple inches from the ground, one hand cradling his injured arm tight against his chest.

"You were the one who told me not to let them get away." Steve reminded Danny.

"Yes! Yes, but I didn't mean for you to go all Die Hard on me and ram _my _car, are you hearing me here? _My _car. The one I use on an everyday basis for various stops I _need _to make; like picking Grace up from school for instance. I mean, did you see it?" Danny swept his free hand out. "Did you look at the car? Do you know how much it's going to cost to fix that?"

"I'll pay for the damage." Steve replied trying to console Danny before he went off on another tangent.

"You'll pay for the damage." Danny repeated flatly, his hand falling back into his lap. "With what? The fifty thousand you have stashed away in the attic somewhere?" He asked sarcastically. Danny leaned over to look beyond the privacy curtain. "Where the hell is the doctor?"

"Look on the bright side." Steve suggested.

"The bright side?" Danny asked pulling back to look at Steve. "Did you honesty even say that? My car is a wreak and on top of that my arm is probably broken. Not to mention your various cuts and bruises you've added to your ever impressive collection."

Steve tightened his lips and looked away. It was useless to talk with Danny when he was in this kind of mood.

The curtain pulled back and they both looked up at the doctor walked in backwards. The doctor was a woman, with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, contrasting nicely with her white coat. "Thanks, Tanya." She called finishing her conversation with a retreating nurse.

Steve frowned as her voice twigged in his memory. The doctor turned around and then Steve knew why she sounded familiar. It was the Good Samaritan from the beach.

"You!" All three of them blurted out at the same time.

The doctor gave short laugh. "So you guys are Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams; the dynamic duo everyone's talking about."

"I don't know about the duo part." Danny muttered under his breath.

"You two are famous around here you know." She told them as she grabbed the charts hanging from the ends of both beds.

"We are, huh?" Steve commented.

"Yup." She replied opening the top folder and pulling a pen from her coat pocket. She looked up at Danny. "No one will touch your cases anymore."

"I wonder why." Danny shot a glare towards Steve.

Steve glared back at him even though the motion intensified his headache. "Not my fault, Danno."

"Not your fault? Not your fault? You know I used to have a normal life before I met you. Since then I've been shot at, beaten up, sprained my knee, broken my arm, gotten various cuts and bruises, my car has been smashed up and now we have doctors refusing to see us! Doctors, which by the way, I wouldn't need if someone hadn't gotten into an car accident on purpose!" By now Danny was yelling.

"Whoa!" The doctor said holding out a hand towards Danny. "Time out, both of you. Let's just chill. Let's see to that arm; you can dwell on any major life changes later."

She shot a look at Steve, while placing the charts on the bed beside Danny. Steve took the hint and shut up. He had learned a long time ago not to piss off the doctor. Especially when they carried sharp objects. He stood up, fully intending on leaving to get some air.

"Sit." She commanded him, not turning around from examining Danny's arm. "You've been admitted as a patient and patients do not walk around while waiting for medical attention. You got X-rays, yeah?" She asked Danny.

"Yeah." Danny replied drawing in his breath as she touched a tender spot on his arm.

A nurse entered the curtained room and handed the doctor a large folder. "Thank you." She replied, Steve forgotten for the moment. The nurse nodded as the doctor pulled Danny's X-rays out. She held it up to the light. "Looks like a green-stick fracture. That's good." She told Danny, replacing the films in the folder.

"Good?" Danny asked in surprise. "How can that be good? My arm's broken!"

She smiled slightly. "I meant good in the since that it'll heal fast, Detective. In six weeks you'll have nothing to worry about. I'll get someone in to fix you up. Marie, let's get someone in here to see to Detective Williams's arm." She said to the nurse that was standing silently by.

The nurse nodded. "Right away, Doctor Cassidy." She cast a quick look at Danny and Steve then left.

"How's the pain?" Dr. Cassidy asked Danny next. "On a scale of one to ten."

"Three." Danny replied quickly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure?" She asked. "Because that was an awful quick answer, Detective."

"Okay." Danny admitted. "More like a five."

Steve couldn't help a grin; Danny looked like he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

As if he sensed his partner's mirth, Danny looked up and glared at Steve. "Shut up." Danny told him, but without any venom behind the words.

"Ok. I'm going to get you some painkillers." Dr. Cassidy told Danny, ignoring the remark. "I'll be back in a moment." She stripped over her gloves and started to leave the curtained room. As she passed Steve, she look up at him. She had too; a couple of inches shorter then Kono, Dr. Cassidy barely came up to Steve's shoulder.

"Sit." She ordered him. "I don't need another concussed patient on my watch list, Commander; and if you fall while I'm gone, don't even think of suing this hospital."

Now it was Danny's turn to control a grin as Dr. Cassidy swept out of the room, white coat trailing behind her, and Steve's turn to glare at his partner.

"What?" Danny asked. "It's funny. She's ordering you around and.. it's just.. Hey, you laughed at me!"

"I _smiled_." Steve stressed the world. "And I did that because you were stupid enough to try and lie to a doctor."

"Oh, and I assume that you, being an expert on this, have never tried to lie to a doctor before." Danny shot back. "Everyone lies to a doctor. It's like an unwritten rule. You tell them what they want to hear so you can go home sooner and not have another needle poked in an already sore body."

Steve ran a hand over his jaw as he listened. Once Danny finished, he didn't say anything. Danny was in pain and thus entitled to some griping. And as Danny's partner, Steve would endure that griping since it was his fault they were in the hospital in the first place.

"So have you?" Danny asked after a long moment.

"Have I what?" Steve asked.

"Lied to a doctor before."

"Once." Steve admitted. "It didn't turn out so well."

Before Danny could ask why, Dr. Cassidy came back into the room with a IV drip bag. "Here's your painkillers." She told Danny cheerfully. "None of the hard stuff, Detective, so don't worry; you'll pass your next drug screening."

"Yay." Danny replied in a mild tone as she plugged the bag into his IV line.

"Cheer up." She told him hanging the bag on the pole beside the bed. "We'll have you out of here in no time."

Doctor Cassidy then turned to Steve, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. "Now, let's see this cut of yours and don't you dare say 'I'm fine' again, Commander. I was there when your partner practically had to drag you off the beach."

"You almost fell twice, 'Mr. I Don't Need a Stretcher.'" Danny reminded him.

"Danny." Steve warned.

"Steve." Danny replied raising an eyebrow.

Someone cleared their throat softly and they all looked up to see a male doctor standing at the doorway.

"This is Dr. David." Dr. Cassidy said taking the opportunity to interrupt the two men. "He'll be taking care of your arm, Detective."

"Hi." Dr. David greeted Danny stepping into the room. "Why don't we take a walk and get that arm fixed?" He asked Danny, grabbing the IV bag and unhooking it from the pole.

"About time." Danny griped sliding off the bed and proceeding the doctor out of the room.

Dr. Cassidy handed Dr. David Danny's chart before he left and then she turned to Steve. Steve was watching Danny retreat down the hallway. It was all his fault that his partner was hurt and though he wouldn't show it, Steve was concerned for Danny.

"He'll be fine, Commander." Dr. Cassidy's voice brought Steve out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her. "Dr. David will take good care of your partner." She reassured him. She motioned to the bed. "Sit."

Steve did as she grabbed some supplies from the nearby cart.

"Look straight ahead for me." She asked shining a pen light from side to side in each of Steve's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked putting the pen light back into her pocket with one hand and holding up the other.

"Four." Steve replied.

"Good." She said. "Follow my finger. Headache? Dizziness? Nausea? Blurred vision?" She asked.

"Headache." Steve replied as she dropped her finger.

"Ok. I'll get you some aspirin." She said reaching towards the supplies beside him on the bed. "Let's get this cut cleaned up, Commander." Dr. Cassidy said half to herself and half to Steve as she reached towards him with the gauze.

"Steve, please." Steve told her. "After all you did save my life."

Dr. Cassidy almost blushed. "I'm pretty sure your partner had it under control." She replied once again reaching towards his forehead.

"Maybe." Steve replied. Something in his tone made her stop and pull back slightly to look at him. "Thank you." He said.

"Just doing my job, Commander." Dr. Cassidy told him. Her voice had returned to it's professional tone.

"Steve." He corrected her as she started to wipe away the dried blood.

She smiled in embarrassment. "Steve." She repeated. "Then you can call me Katrina; since we're on a first name basis."

"Katrina. That's a beautiful name." Steve complimented.

"Thank you." She replied graciously.

The silence after that was long and sightly tense. Steve couldn't help himself; he fidgeted.

"Hold still." Dr. Cassidy, Katrina, told him; gentle fingers taking a hold of his chin and holding it in place. "You don't want to get this is your eyes." She dropped the used gauze on the bed and grabbed another piece.

"You've been in and out of here for almost six months straight." She said conversationally. "Someone must really have it in for you."

"Hazard of working with criminals." Steve replied raising his eyes to watch her as she worked. She was quite pretty and brunette, which Danny often referred to as his 'type.' Whoa! Bad idea, Stevo. He told himself. Never get involved with someone who could hold your life in their hands. Besides, he and Catherine were kind of seeing each other.

As if she sensed his eyes on her, Dr. Cassidy looked down at him. She let go of his chin and stepped back, putting some distance between them. She grabbed a larger piece of gauze and some tape. "The cut doesn't look like it needs stitches." She told him looking at her work. "Some gauze and you'll be as good as new." She told him looking up.

This time when she stepped back into Steve's personal space, it felt awkward. She quickly finished her work and then stepped back once again.

"Done." She told him, starting to clean up the supplies. "We're going to have to keep you here for a couple hours, make sure you don't have a concussion." She threw away the used gauze and grabbed his chart from the other bed, placing it between them.

"And Danny?" Steve asked raising his hand to touch the gauze on his forehead. It itched.

"Detective Williams should be back here in an hour or so." She told him closing the chart and looking up at him "I'll get that aspirin for you." She said replacing the pen back into her coat pocket. "Try not to touch the gauze." She threw back on her way out.

Steve dropped his hand sheepishly.

5-0

Like Dr. Cassidy had said, Danny was back within the hour. Steve had gotten his aspirin and was lounging against the headboard with his phone, waiting for the ok from Katrina so he could get out of here. He looked up as Danny drew the curtain back and walked into the room.

Steve stood. "Hey." He greeted his partner, replacing his phone in his pant pocket.

"Hey." Danny replied. He looked almost as white as the cast on his arm and there was almost a shuffle to his steps. He saw the concerned look Steve gave him and motioned to the bandage on his hand where the IV had been. "Painkillers." He said as if that explained it all, and it did. Painkillers did different things the different people and apparently, Danny was one of the people who mellowed out while on them.

"How's the arm?" Steve asked pointing to the cast.

"Fine." Danny replied shortly taking a seat on the bed across from Steve. "Can you leave?"

"Don't know." Steve replied sitting down as well. "Still waiting for Dr. Cassidy to give me the ok."

"Wonderful." Danny muttered. "Thanks to you I can't drive, so I'm stuck here until you're released."

"Yeah, about that..."

"What? Don't tell me you're going to apologize."

"I thought that..."

"I'm the one who told you not to let them get away, alright?" Danny interrupted. " And I meant it too. Just didn't mean for you to smash up my car while you did it."

"Sorry." Steve replied after a moment.

"I forgive you." Danny replied. "Now tell me what the bright side was."

"Excuse me?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Before Dr. What's her name..."

"Cassidy. Katrina Cassidy." Steve supplied.

Danny gave him a funny look. "What? You're on a first name basis now?" He waved his hand before Steve could answer. "Never mind. Anyways, before Dr. Cassidy interrupted us you were saying something about a bright side to all of this." Danny waved his uninjured hand.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah. That." Danny said stressing the syllable.

"All I was going to say is that the bright side is we caught those dirt-bags." Steve replied. "They're going away for a long time; where they won't be able to hurt any more woman. In my opinion, a little damage to a car is worth seeing them behind bars."

Danny nodded in agreement. "You know that's sounds all sweet and good, but it still doesn't change the fact that you," He pointed at Steve. "Rammed my car into another car. Seriously, who does that?"

"Danny. I've said I'll pay for the damage." Steve said annoyance making his voice rise. "What more do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing!" Danny replied. "Just let me be mad. Can you please just let me be mad for a couple days?"

"Ok! Fine." Steve said in resignation.

"Thank you." Danny replied. "Now, when are we going to get out here? My arm is killing me and all I want to do is get a drink and go to bed."

"Knock, knock." Chin said from the doorway.

Steve and Danny looked up as Chin entered the room. A smile was on his face. "You two must be feeling better. I can hear you all the way across the room." He commented.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I came to see if you guys needed a ride." Chin replied. "Wasn't too sure if either of you would be up to driving."

"Human Wonder over here is fine." Danny replied. "I on the other hand will be needing six weeks worth of chauffeuring."

"Oh, ouch." Chin said noting the white cast on Danny's arm. "Do we all get to sign?"

"Not a chance!" Danny replied possessively. "You guys are reason I got this in the first place. I think I'll let Grace color on it just so there's no room left."

"Harsh, broh." Chin remarked. He turned to Steve. "Ready to get out of here, boss?"

"Just need an A'OK from the doc." Steve replied. "Where's Kono?"

"I sent her home." Chin replied. "She had a long day and didn't need to stick around while I pick you two trouble twins up."

"Haha. Very funny." Danny replied dryly as Dr. Cassidy came into the room. Chin moved aside to let her through.

"How are you feeling, Commander?" She asked taking out her penlight.

"Fine." Steve replied.

"Great." She smiled. "Quick test and then you can get out of here. Got your designated driver I see." She said nodding to Chin.

"Sort of." Steve replied.

Dr. Cassidy quickly checked to make sure that his pupils weren't sluggish. "How many fingers?" She asked holding up a hand.

"Two and one penlight." Steve replied.

"You'd be surprised at many people miss that one." Dr. Cassidy remarked with a smile. "Dizziness, blurred vision, nausea?" She asked.

Steve shook his head. "No."

"Then you're good to go." Dr. Cassidy replied. "No driving tonight." She cautioned as Steve stood up. "And you should have a day off at least to recuperate. No buts." She cut off Steve's protest.

She turned to Danny and handed him a bottle of pills. "Painkillers." She told him. "One tonight and then one morning and evening as needed. No driving, no shooting or catching criminals while you're on these, Detective."

"Gotcha." Danny replied taking the bottle and sliding off the bed.

"I don't want to see both of you back in here for at least another month." She told them sternly. "And if it's before then you better hope you have a good reason."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve replied with just a hint of mockery.

She shot him a look. "Don't mock me, Commander. Have a good night." She said before taking her leave.

Chin whistled admiringly after she was out of earshot. "And to think I only get the old, grumpy ones." He commented.

"You heard the lady." Danny said impatiently. "Let's get out of here and I hope to God that we never have to come back to this place."

"I don't know about that, broh." Chin said as all three of them started out of the ER. "Karma has a funny way of bringing us back to places where we don't want to be."

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff." Steve asked.

"I believe that if you give some out, you going to get some back." Chin replied with a straight face. "Just look at you two." He said with a grin.

_fini_


End file.
